Lettre de Colonie
by Hufflepuffy
Summary: Franny est une jeune née-moldue qui vient de terminer sa première année à Poudlard. Pour qu'elle connaisse mieux son nouveau monde, ses parents l'envoient dans une colonie de vacances sorcière. Penchez-vous par dessus son épaule et lisez sa lettre...


Le soleil se couchait sur l'Ecosse et donnait au ciel de jolies teintes rosées. Dans le camp de vacances Magic'Holidays, l'heure était au calme et à la concentration. Tous les participants, une vingtaine d'enfants âgés entre six et douze ans, s'étaient installés dans l'une des salles du manoir qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Sur une table, des parchemins et des plumes multicolores s'empilaient, attendant patiemment qu'on leur rende leur habituelle utilité.

Assise près de la fenêtre, une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds discutait à voix basse avec l'une de ses camarades. Elle s'appelait Franny et avait passé toute son enfance dans la rassurante normalité du monde moldu. Âgée de douze ans depuis peu, elle venait de terminer sa première année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Le changement avait été brutal si bien que ses parents, ne souhaitant que la voir s'intégrer davantage dans cette nouvelle communauté, l'avaient inscrite dans cette colonie de vacances sorcière.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Oliver, l'un des moniteurs du camp, entra dans la salle, sa robe de sorcier fushia, couleur fétiche de la colonie, flottant gracieusement derrière lui. Il s'arrêta près d'une des tables et adressa un sourire radieux aux enfants.

**« Avant le dîner, vous allez pouvoir écrire une lettre à vos parents et on ira à la volière pour les faire partir. Les hiboux devraient arriver demain matin ! »**

Des exclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. Tous semblaient ravis d'avoir enfin l'occasion de raconter leurs aventures estivales à leur famille. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient intégré le manoir, et même s'ils recevaient du courrier presque tous les jours, ils n'avaient plus écrit la moindre lettre depuis le premier jour. Oliver agita sa baguette et un son de clochette se fit entendre. Les enfants se turent aussitôt, reportant leur attention sur l'adulte.

**« Vous allez venir un par un prendre un parchemin et une plume à encre intégrée. Et dans le calme, bien sûr ! »**

Ils acquiescèrent tous en cœur et se levèrent un à un pour aller récupérer leur matériel puis allèrent se rasseoir dans un silence quasi parfait, seulement brisé par le bruit des chaises bougées et des pas brouillons. Franny se leva à son tour et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la table. Après une petite hésitation, elle attrapa un parchemin rose et une plume blanche et retourna à sa place.

Quand tout le monde eut ce dont ils avaient besoin, Oliver les autorisa à commencer leur missive. La fillette observa sa plume un instant, c'était la première fois qu'elle en utilisait une qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tremper dans son encrier. Elle regarda brièvement ses camarades, et voyant qu'il lui suffisait d'écrire normalement, elle se pencha sur son parchemin, prête à débuter sa lettre.

_« Chère Maman et Cher Papa,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, c'est super ! C'était une bonne idée de m'envoyer passer mes vacances en colonie. C'était un peu dur les premiers jours, il y a beaucoup de gens qui se connaissaient d'avant mais j'ai fini par me faire des amis quand même. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait personne de ma classe à Poudlard, mais tant pis, je me suis fait des copines... »_

C'était Poufsouffle qui avait accueilli Franny, et celle-ci s'y était fait bon nombre d'amis. Cette première semaine de vacances lui avait néanmoins permis de faire la connaissance de quelques autres élèves, dont une Serdaigle et une Serpentard avec qui elle partageait sa chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire des amies à Serpentard un jour puisqu'à l'école, ils ne se montraient pas très sympathiques...

_« Il y a deux elfes de maison au manoir, Zilly qui s'occupe surtout des filles et Xerky qui s'occupe surtout des garçons. C'est un peu comme des femmes de ménage, si j'ai bien compris. En tout cas, ils font vraiment bien à manger ! Hier, j'ai mangé la meilleure tarte aux fraises de toute ma vie ! On a fait la connaissance des monos aussi, Oliver et Victoria. Ils sont vraiment vraiment très gentils, et ils nous font faire de super activités. Et puis, Oliver ressemble au gars du film qu'on a été voir au ciné pendant les dernières vacances. »_

Franny ne se souvenait plus du titre du film, pas même du nom du héros, mais elle revoyait sans mal le visage angélique et presque parfait qui s'était affiché à maintes reprises sur l'écran géant, souriant d'un air rêveur à son parchemin. A côté d'elle, l'une de ses camarades de chambre lisait plus ou moins discrètement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, haussant un sourcil étonné à l'évocation du cinéma puis se retourna vers le moniteur dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelque chose, mais en vain...

_« On a fait un tournoi géant de balle au prisonnier, les filles contre les garçons. Quand on était touché, des cordes sortaient de la balle pour nous empêcher de bouger, c'était marrant, on était vraiment prisonnier ! Pour être libéré, fallait que les autres personnes de notre équipe arrivent à nous toucher, alors les cordes nous lâchaient. Même à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais joué à cette version là ! On a aussi fait des animaux en argile magique. Une fois secs, ils se mettent à bouger, c'est vraiment pas facile pour les peindre ! J'ai fait un chat. »_

Malheureusement, les pattes de l'animal n'étaient pas toutes égales, si bien qu'il avait tourné un peu en rond au milieu de la table sans avoir réellement l'occasion de s'enfuir, comme l'avaient fait quelques autres créations, plus réussies. Un jeune garçon, qui connaitrait les joies de Poudlard à la rentrée, avait modelé un aigle plus vrai que nature qui avait volé de longues minutes dans toute la pièce avant que Victoria ne daigne l'arrêter d'un sortilège.

_« On a passé une journée dans un village totalement sorcier, Pré-au-Lard. Permelia, une de mes copines, a dit qu'à partir de notre troisième année, on pourrait y aller parfois le week-end, avec l'école. C'était trop beau ! Il y avait une grande boutiques avec des bonbons partout ! Je connaissais déjà les Chocogrenouilles et les dragées surprises, mais pas les plumes en sucre, les suçacides, les fizwizbiz et tout et tout ! Le patron nous a autorisé à goûter un peu tout, c'était vraiment trop bon ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir en acheter en troisième année. J'avais plus de sous, quand on y est allés, parce qu'avant on a été à Zonko, j'ai acheté un yoyo hurleur, et à Scribenpenne, et j'ai acheté une nouvelle plume argentée et une autre blanche, sur l'étiquette ils disent que c'est une plume d'ange. Par contre, on y a été en cheminée, avec la poudre de cheminette. Ça tourne très vite et si on ferme pas les yeux, on a envie de vomir, mais Oliver a dit que c'était normal la première fois... Je préfère quand même le car. »_

Franny n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ce baptême de cheminette. Elle s'était à moitié étouffée à cause de la suie et son arrivé n'était pas particulièrement réjouissante. Elle avait tellement tourné sur elle-même durant le trajet qu'elle avait totalement perdu l'équilibre une fois à destination et s'était étalée de tout son long sur le parquet des Trois Balais sous les rires moqueurs des autres enfants...

_« Dans le programme que nous a donné Victoria au début, il y a écrit qu'on allait faire des matchs de Quidditch. Tout le monde en parle et attend que ça, moi, j'ai un peu peur quand même... On a pas fait de Quidditch à Poudlard... Et dans les derniers jours, on va faire une chasse au trésor, avec des Niffleurs ! Je les ai vu dans l'enclos, ils sont trop mignons ! Je pourrais en avoir un à la maison ? Ça va être très intéressant comme semaine ! _

_Vous me manquez quand même. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver à la maison._

_Gros bisous, _

_Franny. »_

Elle fit un petit cœur à côté de son nom et reposa sa plume. Presque tous les enfants avaient terminé leur lettre et se la lisaient fièrement les uns aux autres. Rapidement, toutes les plumes furent reposées sur les tables. Un léger brouhaha se mit alors à régner sur le petit groupe, signifiant clairement que tout le monde avait terminé. Oliver les fit se ranger deux par deux devant la porte de la salle et les mena comme promis jusqu'à la volière.

**« Tout le monde attache sa lettre à un hibou et on va dîner ! »**

Chaque enfant s'approcha d'un oiseau. Celui que choisit Franny ressemblait à une peluche, petit, rond et duveteux. Elle lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et le regarda s'envoler sans un mot. La fillette en était convaincue, c'était certainement les vacances les plus magiques qui lui serait donné de vivre dans sa vie, et par chance, elles n'étaient pas encore finies...


End file.
